Didn't You Expect Me To Peek?
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Alice and Edward talk about his fears for the honeymoon a couple of days before the wedding, and Edward lets something slip that Alice shouldn't have found out. Please read and review.


**I can just imagine Alice getting a little mad at Edward because he doesn't trust her and her vision.  
**

"Edward, you're an idiot. You aren't going to hurt her, I saw it!" I yelled at him. He wasn't listening to me, and he was paying never no mind to my thoughts. And this was the one time I wanted him to!

"You saw it because I don't want to hurt her, Alice, not because I won't hurt her. That's what you don't understand," he replied calmly. How could he be so calm and I be seething? Was Jasper aiming at the wrong person?

"No Edward, what I don't understand is of all the times you could have not believed me, this is that one time. You won't hurt her because you've decided you won't hurt her, ergo, you won't hurt her," I said, lowering my voice only a little.

"Just because I've decided that doesn't mean I won't hurt her," he said. How is it he could always twist my words around so that his argument made sense?

"Edward," I said, sinking to my knees at his feet. He was sitting on the couch. I put my hands on his knees. "Please, trust me this one time. Even if you do hurt her, you can't do wrong in her eyes. What's the worst that can happen? Yes, Emmett and Jasper aren't very much help in this situation, and we all know how those conversations went, but you don't have anything to worry about," I said, my voice at normal level. Obviously my yelling wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Alice," he said, putting his hands over mine, "I know I can do no wrong in her eyes, but it's my view of myself that I'm worried about. If anything happens to her because of me I wouldn't be able to live through it," he said, his voice coated in agony, though I couldn't understand why.

"To be honest, and fair, you've hurt her once already, and that almost killed the both of you, do you honestly think you would do that again?" I asked. Why did I have to be so much like Esme? I cared too much about this family for their own good, and no one ever cared back, except Jasper.

"Tell me again why I came to talk to you about this? And what was my original question?" he said, changing the topic. Haha, yes, I had broken through. Score one for Alice.

"You came to talk to me because I give better advice than your brothers and we know Rosalie would say something along the lines of, "More power to you," and your original question was how the wedding and honeymoon would go," I repeated his question back to him. _As if he forgot, _I scoffed mentally.

"I'm now questioning the quality of your advice. And can we get back to my original question?" he asked. My hands were still covered by his on his knees as he asked, and I didn't move them.

"The wedding is going to go fine, I never fail when I plan something, so don't worry about that. And as for the honeymoon, you won't hurt her. We all know about your little deal with her. Jasper almost can't keep to himself when Bella thinks about it here, but that's beside the point. It will go fine, trust me. You won't hurt her," I said resolutely. He'd better not argue with me. He did have my Porsche to hang over my head to stop arguing, but I had other things. Oh yes, I would resort to blackmail if I had to.

"Fine, Alice, you win. I won't hurt her, but if I do, you're Porsche is going to get taken away," he said. What was I, sixteen and the worse punishment he could muster up was taking the keys away for a week? He'd lost his touch. "No no, I won't take your keys away, Alice; I'll give them to Jake for a month. Imagine all the things he would want to do with that powerful little thing, and I doubt you'd be able to get that stench out of the upholstery for at least a year," he continued. I hated him for his talent, or power; whichever you prefer. It wasn't fair.

"_Rose, you really should control your thoughts, and maybe add to the conversation a little, it's considered to be a part of manners to respond to the person you're having a conversation with," Edward said, getting frustrated._

"_You asked, Edward, and it's not my fault you can't handle my opinion. And when have you known me to have manners when it came to you and Bella?" she asked, her glare in place and to the extreme._

I laughed aloud to the vision. "Edward, that's a bad idea. You already know how she'll react, so why set the timer to the nuke off early?" I asked through my fit.

"She's going to explode either way. I've talked to everyone about this, and if I talk to her about it, she'll say that I shouldn't even follow through with it, and if I don't talk to her, she'll get mad because of that fact. Have you ever noticed just how hard she is to please? I feel sorry for Emmett sometimes," he said. I couldn't blame him. Though I didn't know Rosalie's thoughts all the time, I couldn't image they were good when Bella was involved. Though I saw that Emmett was extremely happy with Rose sometimes, and other times, well, he was happy with her all the time because well, she was his guardian angel who wouldn't let him die. It was like Jasper and I, we would always be happy so long as the other was the same way, we just didn't use physical means to show we were happy with each other.

I shuddered at the thought, and so did Edward. He'd said that he didn't like prying into our thoughts, but he did it a lot for not liking to.

"In my defense, it's hard to block it out when we're alone out here," he said. He always did that. Just so long as he defended himself everything was fine. But the moment I defend myself for checking in on someone I'm not supposed to check in on I get in trouble. This family was unfair sometimes.

Edward gave me a look as if to say that I got a lot more freedom than he did, but it wasn't freedom. It was permission. Yes, I would have planned this wedding even if Bella hadn't have said yes, but no one would have gotten mad, because everyone would be happy in the end. That was the advantage of being me.

"Doesn't matter," I said, removing my right hand and waving it in the air. "Are we done, or do you have another question?" I asked. There were a few last-minute details I needed to go over for the wedding, but I could wait if he had more questions. I took back my left hand and set both in my lap, waiting patiently.

"Do you really expect Bella to wear any of that stuff you bought her from France?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. I didn't understand anything except the question at first.

"Well, I hope that sh – EDWARD CULLEN YOU DID NOT PEEK AT WHAT I GOT YOUR FIANCE!" I suddenly screamed. The volume of my own shrill voice caught me off guard, but he'd peeked. That was no fair. He wasn't supposed to see those until the honeymoon!

"You won't let me see the dress, did you expect me not to peek at _something_?" he asked. He had a very valid point, but that didn't matter. Those were a surprise.

"But – you – I hate you! Now the only one who's going to be surprised is her! You, you, argh!" I said, flinging my hands in the air and going up the stairs. That made me mad. I couldn't keep anything from him. It was hard enough blocking the dress from him I had forgotten about Bella's new wardrobe. All of her wardrobe. Now it wouldn't have the same effect. He would pay.

**Hmm... Well, yeah. Please review! I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
